neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Terriermon
Terriermon is a fictional character from the Digimon media franchise. Terriermon is the partner digimon of Henry Wong. He appears as a main character in the Digimon Tamers anime series (as well as the two related movies Battle of Adventurers and Runaway Locomon). Conception and creation A toy likeness of Terriermon was initially given the pre-recorded line "Petit Twister". Chiaki J. Konaka thought that the line "had the power to make the listeners feel warm and fuzzy inside" and "was enough to shift my mental image of Terriermon". Terriermon was developed with a "truly special personality" that included cynical and sympathetic tendencies, and thus was a favorite of the script-writing team. Appearance In the English dub, Terriermon was called a bunny because of his long ears and his similarity to Lopmon. However, he is actually modelled after a dog, and named after a group of dog breeds Terrier. Terriermon also has a unique characteristic of having one horn on his head, which could also be stated as a difference to Lopmon who has three horns instead of one. Terriermon also has very large ears which are often used for spinning attacks such as in the move "Terrier Tornado". Terriermon's ears are also capable of letting him to float as well as glide. Description Henry Wong's Terriermon started out as a wild Digimon, fighting by the rules of the "survival of the fittest" doctrine in the harsh realm of the Digital World. When Henry received a Digimon video game as a present from his father, he selected Terriermon to play with because he identified with him (he said he wanted to be challenged by a small Digimon). During a battle between Terriermon and Gorillamon, Henry caused Terriermon to Digivolve into Gargomon. However, Gargomon lost control of his powers and Terriermon was nearly unconscious when he De-Digivolved, causing Henry to regret causing Terriermon's digivolution. Soon after, the mysterious Blue Card was discovered among Henry's card collection. Henry swiped the card through his card reader, transforming it into a D-Power. Terriermon then Bio-Emerged into the Real World as Henry's partner. At first, Henry hid Terriermon from his family by making Terriermon act like a simple stuffed animal. Later, Terriermon met the other Tamers, and became fast friends with Guilmon (Takato's partner). Terriermon has a laid back personality - and often uses the word "Momentai" (written as 無問題 or 无问题), a Cantonese phrase that means "no problem" (In the English Dub, this has the translation of "Momentai" has been changed to "take it easy"). Terriermon was the first digimon to digivolve into champion level in Digimon Tamers. Other forms The name "Terriermon" refers to only the rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Terriermon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, remains as his most common form. Critical reception GameZone's review of Digimon Battle Spirit called Terriermon "a short rabbit-like creature with stubby little legs and hands that couldn’t even harm a fly." Notes es:Terriermon fr:Terriermon it:Terriermon ms:Terriermon ja:テリアモン pt:Terriermon fi:Terriermon Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Fictional hares and rabbits Category:Fictional cyborgs